


Finding My Way

by scottxlogan



Series: 30 Day Scogan OTP Challenge [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: While patching one another up after a mission, Logan and Scott find themselves drawn to one another in ways that makes Logan question his new reality (set post-Days of Future Past)





	Finding My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 Day OTP challenge. Today is day 3 and the challenge is Patching each other up. I hope everyone enjoys this one!

“It was too close this time Slim,” Logan’s frown intensified as he reached out to clean up and disinfect the wound over Scott’s abdomen. He watched Scott flinch upon contact leading Logan to realize that despite Scott’s assertion that he was alright something more was happening beneath the surface. After their run in with an anti-mutant group Logan had been convinced they’d come out of it reasonably unscathed, but now as Scot winced beside him, Logan found that once again he’d underestimated Scott’s injury based upon Scott’s stoic nature. Frowning, Logan shook his head and let out a long sigh before his eyes fell upon Scott’s wound once again, “Come in closer so that I can look at you.”

“I’m fine,” Scott promised behind gritted teeth as Logan continued to work on his wound, “It looks worse than it feels.”

“I doubt that,” Logan arched his brow continuing to inspect Scott’s wound when he noticed bruising all along the right side of his body, “Does it hurt here?”

“Not really,” Scott practically yelped when Logan’s fingers pushed over Scott’s ribs to reveal that Scott had received more battle wounds than they’d anticipated after their mission had left them without the bad guys and worse for wear, “but I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t believe you,” Logan grumbled reaching for the bandage to work on patching Scott up despite his concerns. He was certain that Scott had broken at least one rib in the battle and now as they sat on the center of a tiny twin bed in the old, abandoned cabin awaiting backup to help them in their retreat, Logan couldn’t help, but feel his concerns mounting.

“Trust me this is nothing,” Scott spoke up dismissively. He traced the bloodied side of Logan’s cheek with his index finger and sighed.

“Being outnumbered at a time when this should’ve been a simple trip out here isn’t exactly my idea of nothing,” Logan grumbled in response, “We weren’t prepared for all of this.”

“We made it out alright,” Scott reminded him causing Logan to frown.

“No,” Logan shook his head firmly, “we didn’t Scott because this keeps getting worse. First we had to deal with things like villains and Magneto, but now it’s become a matter of our having to fend off people who are out there to destroy us for no other reason than existing.”

“They just don’t understand,” Scott reminded Logan simply, “and with the government attempting to push the new laws and…”

“Chuck should’ve been the one to come out here and do all of this,” Logan grumbled thinking about the assignment they’d been given, “He’s the one who has been pushing for change in a world that wants to destroy us.”

“He’s not wrong,” Scott tipped his head to the side and glanced over at Logan, “Despite the fears that you have about this situation, he’s trying to make things good for all of us again.”

“In case you haven’t opened up your eyes the world hates us Scott,” Logan sighed, “Not that I agree with Magneto by any means, but changes are coming.”

“They are,” Scott noted with a sigh, “but when they come around things will get better. Charles is certain of it.”

“Charles knows what can happen if…” Logan’s words trailed off as he found himself once again lost in thoughts of contemplation about the world he lived in.

“If what?”

“If we aren’t careful,” Logan’s eyes darted back over to Scott once again. Dismissing the thought and the memories of the dystopian world that he’d once been a part of, Logan tried to stay focused in the here and now, but found it increasingly difficult with an injured Scott at his side.

“Something more is going on,” Scott noted after a moment of silence passed between them, “It’s not just today that’s bothering you, is it?”

“No,” Logan hesitated, “it’s not. These attacks just keep getting harder and harder to recover from and…”

“But we do recover,” Scott reminded him, “We make it through and…”

“Last week when that car bomb went off around Marie and Bobby,” Logan’s teeth gritted with agitation, “or when the kids were at the museum and there was another attack…”

“The world doesn’t understand who we are Logan, but as long as we keep working to help them gain an understanding then…” Scott began reciting the words that Charles had offered them time and time again in explaining his agenda for the future of mutantkind and humanity.

“You don’t believe that,” Logan challenged giving Scott a long, curious glance, “You don’t think that peace is around the corner for all of us anytime soon. Admit it.”

“I think we’re going to have a long struggle ahead of us,” Scott finally sighed bringing one hand up through his thick, dark hair, “Charles means well and he has good intentions, but he’s naïve about the way things are. I know that. I can see how it would be easy for some to follow Magneto, but that doesn’t make Magneto’s agenda the right one either.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Logan hesitated, “but what if the world changing was beyond our control? What if no matter what we did to try to make things better ultimately all of our efforts just made things worse?”

“Why would you say that?” Scott questioned.

“Because I’ve lived it Scott,” Logan explained catching the confused expression on Scott’s face. Taking in a breath, Logan set the bandages aside and stared directly at Scott, “Look I know that it’s something that doesn’t sound like it makes sense Scott, but I’ve watched the world tear itself apart at the seams. I’ve seen it all burn down around me and…”

“And what?”

“I know that it’s going to get worse before it ever gets better and when it does,” Logan hesitated giving Scott another long, uneasy glance, “It’ll be too late.”

“Too late for what?”

“Nothing. Forget it,” Logan answered with a dismissive shake of his head. Returning his focus to Scott’s injuries he tried to ignore the nagging feeling building inside of him at the thought of how close they’d come to ending up in real danger with one another despite Scott’s lack of concern over the situation.

“No, I’m not going to forget it. Tell me what’s on your mind Logan.”

“I’d rather not,” Logan shook his head, “Not now. Not here.”

“Fine,” Scott gulped down hard all the while fighting to suppress the grimace that carried over him when Logan touched his injury once again, “Let’s talk about something else.”

“You’ve never been one for talking much,” Logan couldn’t help, but laugh, “Why should we start now?”

“Because you want to do it,” Scott asserted looking forward behind his glasses, “and we’re alone, so there’s no reason why we shouldn’t…”

“There’s plenty of reason why we shouldn’t,” Logan cleared his throat and gently pressed his finger against Scott’s ribs. This time Scott yelped and flinched beside Logan, “See I knew that you were hurt.”

“I’ll survive,” Scott answered readily. His breath was ragged, but as he reached for Logan’s wrist, he carefully extracted Logan’s touch from the warmth of his bruised body, “That’s enough for now. I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” Logan replied watching Scott shift over to the edge of the bed he’d been seated on. He started to kick his legs over the side preparing to stand up again when Logan reached out for his wrist again.

“I will be,” Scott promised tipping his head down to notice the way that Logan’s thumb and index finger circled around his wrist in an involuntary movement. As Logan held onto Scott’s wrist, he began to gently press the pad of his thumb over Scott’s pulse point feeling it bounce with a sudden burst of nervous energy. Looking up at Logan’s face again, Scott involuntarily licked his lips before forcing an uneasy smile, “Not everyone heals as fast as you do Logan, but that doesn’t mean that you still don’t feel pain in all of this. I think it’s time that you stop doting on me and let me look at you.”

“I’m not someone you have to worry about,” Logan reminded him with a shake of his head.

“I realize that, but we were both caught up in something pretty intense earlier,” Scott reminded him with a crease in his brow, “I know you can’t be completely healed just yet.”

“I’m fine,” Logan shook his head dismissively, “but you on the other hand…”

“I don’t need you worrying about me,” Scott wrinkled his nose again, “We already know what the situation is on my end, but with you…I know that you took a knife in the ribs.”

“It’s healed already,” Logan answered as he felt the weight of Scott’s eyes honing in over the blood that covered his otherwise white t-shirt. Now a deep crimson shade and slit in half a dozen places, Logan could see why Scott would have a concern. However, in knowing that he would be fine, Logan found himself wanting to focus on Scott once again.

“Let me take a look,” Scott suggested reaching out to tug at the bottom of Logan’s t-shirt absentmindedly. He began to pull it up over Logan’s abdomen causing Logan’s thoughts to center in on an entirely different conversation that he’d like to be having with Scott.

“Maybe I should do that,” Logan decided squeezing Scott’s wrist to prevent Scott from removing the tattered t-shirt, “There’s really nothing to see, but…”

“Show me,” Scott’s voice was firm, but there was a hint of a breath that swept over Scott’s order that caused his voice to tremble for a moment before Scott released Logan’s shirt. He placed his hand back in his own lap sitting stiff and rigid when Logan reached for the material Scott once held in his fingers.

“It’s nothing that isn’t already healed,” Logan admitted pulling the t-shirt up over his head. As the material covered his face, he took in the scent of his own blood and another more distinct scent that caused his head to swim with other more visual images of what he’d envisioned for him and Scott when they were alone with one another. However, instead of giving in to his thoughts, he simply discarded his tattered shirt on the floor and shifted to the left sliding in closer to Scott on the bed to reveal his bloodstained abdomen. Bringing one hand over the ripple of muscle, Logan puffed his chest out and sat up straighter on the bed, “See I told you. It’s all better now.”

“There was so much blood,” Scott replied thoughtlessly reaching out to touch Logan’s abdomen. The instant Scott’s fingers were over Logan’s skin, Logan sucked in a sharp breath watching and waiting as Scott’s fingers traced over the lines of his body as if anticipating discovering a hidden injury beneath all of the dried lines of blood.

“I never should’ve let them get close enough to stab me,” Logan grumbled attempting to focus on the wall across from where they were seated with one another. His eyes shifted around the room giving him a moment of relief when Scott’s fingers were no longer on his body. Instead Scott was reaching into the medical kit that Logan had been using to work on Scott’s injuries. With a quick search, Scott returned with a wipe and began sliding the cool cloth over Logan’s skin.

“Hey!” Logan protested reaching down to capture Scott’s wrist again, “I told you that it was fine.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” Scott divulged craning his neck up to look at Logan once again. Despite the fact that his eyes were covered his cheeks were the same color as his glasses leaving Logan to wonder if Scott’s thoughts mirrored his own. As Scott leaned in closer, Logan’s fingers squeezed tighter at Scott’s wrist in a futile attempt at preventing Scott’s fingers from skimming over his bare abdomen once again, “I know it’s cold, but it will clean off the blood and…”

“I’m not cold,” Logan slurred dipping in closer to Scott, “far from it actually. Right about now I’m kind of hot and…”

“I’m just trying to help,” Scott spoke up in a slow, uneasy voice. His fingers began to press over Logan’s skin dragging the damp cloth over the contours of hair and muscle. Never once did his eyes shift from Logan’s features as Logan found himself wanting to reach out and capture Scott’s plump, luscious lips in a kiss. However, he sat still merely allowing Scott to clean him up when the cloth eased up over Logan’s abdomen to slide over Logan’s breastbone. The movement caused Logan to suck in a sharp breath watching as Scott’s focus turned to Logan’s body working diligently to gently rub the dried up blood off of Logan’s skin to reveal the warmth of his healed flesh.

“I could’ve just hopped in the shower,” Logan gulped down hard when Scott’s fingers pressed over the left side of his chest.

“In this place,” Scott wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He stopped moving the cloth long enough to look up at Logan once again, “I don’t know if I’d trust the water in this place given that it looks like it’s been empty for decades.”

“It wasn’t completely covered in dust when we found our way in here,” Logan noted when he felt Scott’s fingers resume in their tender massage over his skin, “I’m sure someone has taken care of it recently.”

“Judging by the lack of supplies I would imagine it wasn’t too recently,” Scott noted sliding in closer to Logan. His fingers pushed over Logan’s skin again causing a ripple of energy to surge through Logan’s veins pumping through the core of him until he brought his hand up over Scott’s wrist capturing Scott in a tight squeeze.

“I think that’s good enough,” Logan spoke sharply preparing to prevent Scott from doting on him a moment longer. However, Logan felt Scott drop the cloth instead flattening his palm out over the hair-dusted planes of Logan’s chest. Wordlessly Scott’s fingers squeezed at the muscle allowing his thumb to absentmindedly skim over Logan’s nipple before offering up a small, teasing pinch. The movement sent Logan’s thoughts immediately to his groin and the reaction that Scott had stirred up inside of him with the teasing.

“Is it?” Scott questioned flicking his thumb and index finger over Logan’s nipple in another sharp pinch and causing Logan to growl. Thoughtlessly he gripped Scott’s wrist tighter watching as Scott arched in closer to him, “Don’t you want me to help you feel better Logan? I can think of a few ways that might work in your recovery.”

“Oh yeah?” Logan slurred catching the teasing smirk that carried over Scott’s lips when Scott slid in closer on the bed.

“Yeah,” Scott noted with a small nod. He pushed his right hand over Logan’s still covered thigh in a firm, gripping movement. Without another word, he continued to push his fingers over the inseam of Logan’s pants until finally his finger connected with the part of Logan he’d awakened in his movements.

“Scott?” Logan spoke his name in a husky tone watching and waiting as Scott’s fingers caressed his growing manhood through the thick material of the denim jeans he was wearing. With a slow, firm stroke, Logan growled again feeling another pluck at his nipple when the warmth of Scott’s breath skimmed over the side of his neck.

“Just go with it,” Scott spoke up suggestively. His lips skimmed over the side of Logan’s neck teasing over the surface of his skin while his fingers played over the denim bringing Logan to a slow, burning heat with his touch. Instinctively Logan reached down collecting Scott’s wrist again in a tight, urgent grip.

“Slim,” Logan spoke up in warning preparing to caution Scott against teasing him when Scott’s teeth grazed the side of Logan’s neck. Almost immediately Logan found himself pressing Scott’s fingers in against him harder, coaxing Scott to push him further past the point of no return when Scott started nibbling on Logan’s earlobe. With a few heated flicks of his tongue over the side of Logan’s neck, Logan was beyond distracted working frantically to help Scott unbutton his jeans and unzip the denim enough for Scott’s long, slender fingers to push inside and reach for his aching manhood that was no brought to life by the promise of Scott’s touch. With a few adjustments and a low growl, Logan found himself leaning back on the bed with his jeans recklessly pooled around his thighs caging him in position with Scott over him playing with his foreskin and smirking in a way that Logan had found himself fantasizing about more often than not since his return to the world with Scott in it.

“Wow,” Scott teased dipping down to place a kiss over Logan’s abdomen. His fingers slid up and down over Logan’s body from base to tip offering up a skilled touch before his lips eased over Logan’s sharp, angular hip, “is this all for me right now?”

“What do you think?” Logan pushed himself up on his elbows watching as Scott’s kisses trailed over Logan’s abdomen once again. With a shift of his hips, Logan pushed his body up reminding Scott of what was waiting for him when Scott’s long fingers circled around Logan’s body once again.

“You have no idea how long I’ve thought about doing this,” Scott divulged holding Logan in his touch. He tipped his head to the side, arching his mouth in closer to Logan’s body, yet he cocked his head in just the right direction to reveal the sly grin that carried over his plump, ripe lips, “I promise that you’ll enjoy this.”

“I already am,” Logan moaned when Scott’s lip surrounded him. In an instant he’d found all his fears had slipped out of his mind leaving him to focus on the damp warmth of Scott’s lips around his body pulling forth any and all sense of repressed desire that had been building inside of him since he’d awakened in Xavier’s mansion with Scott alive and standing in the doorway to Chuck’s office looking more beautiful than Logan had remembered. Now with Scott’s hands, lips and tongue teasing over his body Logan found himself wondering why in the hell he hadn’t thought to initiate something like this sooner between them. Up until this point Scott had seemed so closed off, so distanced from any kind of real interaction between them, but now with his cock in Scott’s mouth and his testicles in Scott’s palm, Logan found himself arching back and pushing up further into Scott’s mouth. His left hand found its way into Scott’s thick, dark hair encouraging the suction and movement of Scott surrounding him, working to please Logan with the same skilled tenacity he put into everything around him. As much as Logan couldn’t help, but admit it, Scott had exceeded his expectations taking his time to hit each and every one of Logan’s pleasure zones until Logan found himself squeezing at Scott’s shoulder coaxing Scott to pull away from his throbbing arousal.

“Slim,” Logan breathed feeling his pulse pounding in his chest as Scott tipped his head up to reveal nothing behind his covered eyes. His lips were parted and glistening from his actions, but aside from the wild strands of dark hair that Logan had tugged on being out of place, he seemed cool and collected stoic in revealing nothing about his thoughts in the moment.

“You don’t really want me to stop, do you?” Scott questioned with a hint of disappointment in his tone. He reached down to Logan’s body again pumping his fingers over Logan’s thick, throbbing flesh in a blatant tease. The movement caused Logan to grunt and shift wishing like hell that he could put together a coherent thought, but instead he soon found himself reaching out to coax Scott’s mouth over him again allowing Scott to take him into his warm, wet heat once again.

Without a second thought Scott did as instructed tasting and teasing Logan as Logan pushed himself up off of the mattress rising up on his elbows to watch Scott in his skilled determination. With each movement, Scott began to shift and twist on his knees releasing Logan’s body as his right hand pushed down over the front of his own slacks to free the clasp on them.

“Slim,” Logan breathed pulling at Scott’s hair once again when he realized what Scott was doing. Watching as Scott attempted to reach in and touch himself, Logan reached out to squeeze at Scott’s hollowed out cheekbones, “wait.”

“What?” Scott questioned reluctantly pulling away from Logan’s body to arch his head up towards him once again.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Logan promised carefully reaching out to pull Scott over his chest. When he had his arm securely wrapped around Scott’s slim waist he tossed Scott onto the side of the bed being careful not to toss Scott over the limited space that they shared. When Scott opened his mouth to question Logan’s actions, Logan reached for Scott’s legs with his left hand pushing them up over the center of Scott’s chest while his right hand wrenched at Scott’s slacks and the elastic of Scott’s blue briefs pulling them off of Scott’s rounded bottom without waiting for Scott’s permission. For a moment the fabric was bunched behind Scott’s thighs pooling just below his knees as Logan pushed Scott’s legs up higher against Scott’s chest to reveal the swell of Scott’s rounded bottom to Logan’s eager eyes. Reaching down Logan squeezed at Scott’s flesh before offering up a pinch over Scott’s right cheek. The movement caused Scott to squirm and twist offering up a tiny yelp before Logan tore Scott’s clothing from his lower half. In an instant his slacks and briefs were on the floor beside Logan’s now discarded jeans.

Saying nothing Logan pushed at Scott’s thighs placing tiny bites and kisses over the warmth of Scott’s inner thigh. It caused Scott to shift and twist all the while desperately reaching out to tug and pull at Logan’s unruly dark hair. With each moan of encouragement Logan found himself nipping harder and sucking down at Scott’s thigh teasing him with the promise of completion, but instead focusing on the smooth warmth of Scott’s skin.

“Logan,” Scott whimpered when Logan’s kisses teased over the dip in Scott’s hip coming close to where Scott wanted Logan, but never really given in to the need. Instead Logan took his time tracing the contours of Scott’s body with his lips and tongue working to imprint Scott’s taste into him. His mouth moved over Scott’s abdomen, fingers pushing at Scott’s thighs working to part them wider when Logan’s lips teased over Scott’s ribs. That caused Scott to yelp when Logan remembered Scott’s injured rib. Immediately pulling back, Logan caught the twisted expression on Scott’s face with Scott beneath him on the bed panting and flushed in spite of the slow, rush of pain in his rib.

“I’m fine,” Scott promised bringing his fingers up over the side of Logan’s face in an attempt to coax Logan to continue the path they’d started with one another.

“I’m not so sure,” Logan divulged giving Scott another long look before opting to place feathery light kisses over the side of Scott’s neck. His actions prompted Scott to squeeze at Logan’s shoulders coaxing him to continue with a series of raspy breaths and soft moans until Logan was once again buried between Scott’s thighs taking Scott’s swelled manhood in between his lips. At first contact Scott twisted and moaned, arching himself up into Logan’s mouth in wanting more of a connection between them. His fingers coiled into Logan’s hair while his back arched revealing the urgency in his movements. His legs parted further prompting Logan to slide Scott’s left leg over Logan’s shoulder in an attempt to bring them closer to one another with Scott writhing and twisting beneath him heated and reckless until Logan looked back to discover Scott’s hand was curled into a fist buried deep inside of his mouth in an attempt to suppress the desire that rocked over him with Logan’s touch. Smiling, Logan dipped down to kiss Scott again licking and suctioning over Scott’s body until his thumb eased between the plump, rounded flesh of Scott’s bottom to lightly skim over Scott’s opening in an attempt to test the waters between them. The movement caused Scott to jerk and twist in surprise, not quite sure how to anticipate Logan’s next move when Logan’s kiss pressed over Scott’s thigh again.

“Too much?” Logan questioned withdrawing his touch and looking up at Scott again.

“No, it’s fine,” Scott spoke up behind a pant. His teeth were gritted and his face a deep shade of crimson when his right hand was twisted into the blanket beneath him gripping tightly, “Go on. It’s alright.”

“It’ll be better than alright,” Logan promised dipping down to kiss Scott again when Logan’s eyes were suddenly drawn to the golden band on Scott’s finger. In an instant Logan found himself thinking about the terms of his return, about the way that things had changed for him when the wedding ring on Scott’s finger served as a reminder of the life that Logan had walked into when the world around him had fallen apart. Now as Logan found himself distracted by the golden band on Scott’s finger, Logan pulled back and reached for Scott’s hand caressing it gently.

“You sure that this is what you want?” Logan questioned pressing his lips just above the golden band in thinking about the complications that would arise if he followed through on his intentions for Scott in the moment of urgent desire.

Scott nodded raising his head up just enough to see that Logan’s gaze had returned to the ring on Scott’s finger. Almost immediately Scott tensed up as if he’d somehow read Logan’s thoughts.

“Does that bother you?” Scott questioned watching as Logan reached for his hand. He pulled himself up off of the mattress taking Scott’s hand with him when Logan placed a kiss over the top of Scott’s palm.

“I just want this to be about us right now,” Logan explained tentatively reaching out to touch the wedding ring on Scott’s finger, “I don’t want it to be about anything outside of this. I just want this to be about my wanting you and…”

“No distractions,” Scott nodded in understanding falling to silence again when Logan wordlessly eased the ring off of Scott’s finger. He carefully extracted the band over the tip of Scott’s finger taking a long look at the inscription hidden inside of the band before a moment of uncertainty carried over him.

“Don’t overthink it,” Scott half pleaded pushing himself up to a seated position on the bed. He reached out to touch the side of Logan’s face in a tender caress, “If this wasn’t meant to happen, then it wouldn’t be happening, right?”

“It should’ve been different,” Logan frowned unable to suppress the uneasiness that carried over him, “I should’ve been there from the start before all of this became…”

“Pretend that you were,” Scott suggested arching up to kiss Logan once again. This time he wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders squeezing him tighter than Logan could remember as Scott coaxed Logan to slide in over him on the bed. In a matter of moments the guilt that Logan was feeling over the life he’d lost had somehow turned to passion and desire giving way to instinct and sensation with Scott’s thighs wrapped around Logan’s hips, arching up towards Logan with an unspoken request for completion.

Wordlessly Logan nipped at the side of Scott’s neck marking him with his tongue and teeth. He sucked down on Scott’s flesh not giving a damn what proof of their coupling remained over his otherwise flawless skin now that Scott had offered himself to Logan completely. With Scott in his arms, Logan was free to explore Scott’s flesh in ways he’d dreamt about since his return with Scott’s legs parted and hips arched in such a way that he’d allowed Logan access to the most vulnerable part of him. With a dash of lubricant and careful press of his finger, Logan found himself inside of the warmth that he’d coveted causing Scott to twist and squirm at the invasion of Logan’s touch. Dipping down Logan took Scott’s manhood into his mouth tasting and teasing while his finger dipped in deeper seeking out Scott’s internal hotspot. With a few adjustments and another finger inside of Scott, Logan soon found it listening as Scott whimpered and moaned soon attempting to ride Logan’s fingers in the hopes of recreating the sensation again and again with Logan’s touch. With every skilled curl of his fingers and teasing press, Logan felt Scott tremble and shift reminding Logan that Scott was his completely for the taking until that moment when Logan was over Scott again looking down at Scott’s mouth. Wanting nothing more than to soak up each and every moan that fell from Scott’s lips, Logan reached down coaxing Scott’s leg around Logan’s lower back, repositioning Scott in such a way that when Logan was ready the world would come together as they’d both anticipated since that moment in Charles’ office when Logan had found Scott alive and beautiful before him.

“Don’t overthink this,” Scott’s words fell from his lips as he arched up off of the mattress seeking Logan’s mouth out in a deep urgent kiss. It was enough encouragement for Logan to make sure that Scott’s body was slick and ready for him when Logan reached down between them. With a few careful movements and his fingers gripped around the base of his arousal, Logan pulled back watching Scott’s face as he began to push himself inside of Scott’s waiting body. The first push caused Scott’s lips to part, his head to arch back and twist when his fingers gripped at Logan’s shoulders. Applying a bit more pressure, Logan pushed forward breaching Scott’s body with his thick arousal watching and waiting as Scott seemed to focus entirely on taking it all in, on the sensation of Logan inside of him spreading him wider with each carefully timed movement Logan made inside of him.

“Scott,” Logan spoke his name coaxing Scott to look up him from his position on the mattress beneath Logan. Silently Scott obliged Logan’s request looking up at him from behind the glasses watching and waiting as Logan continued to push his way inside of Scott burying himself completely with Scott’s legs squeezing tightly around his body.

“I love you,” Scott confessed touching the side of Logan’s face in a tender caress. The tips of his fingers teased over Logan’s skin pushing up into Logan’s wild, unruly hair as their bodies were joined as one, “I always have.”

“I know,” Logan whispered dipping down to kiss Scott heatedly. As their tongues tangled and twisted, Logan found himself overtaken by animal instinct allowing the movement of their bodies to guide on their completion with thrust after pounding thrust. With Scott’s fingers digging deeper into Logan’s shoulders, Logan began to pump harder into Scott unable to get enough of the man beneath him. With each sound that fell from Scott’s lips, Logan found himself pushing harder caught up in the raw, animalistic pleasure he’d found himself overtaken by with Scott surrounding him, hot and wild begging Logan for more with each passing moment. The sound of Scott’s pleas sent Logan on overload pounding into his body with a sudden reckless urgency that caused Scott to whimper and twist attempting to meet him half way in the movements. With rough hands pushing over Scott’s body, Logan continued to thrust wanting to savor every last second of their completion until a sudden pained cry carried over Scott’s lips causing Logan to realize that he’d touched Scott’s ribs again.

“Sorry,” Logan apologized in a broken whisper opting instead to roll onto his back and take Scott over him with the movement. Without any further discussion between them Logan’s hands were wrapped around Scott’s hips watching as Scott bounced up and down over him, finding a reckless rhythm of his own as his head arched back. His palms flattened out over Logan’s chest pinching and squeezing working to tantalize every inch of Logan’s body when Logan’s eyes took in each and every line of Scott’s body savoring every inch of the man that was wrapped around him.

“How the hell could I think that I could live without you?” Logan questioned reaching out to squeeze at Scott’s bottom. He was mesmerized in the moment watching Scott ride him with skilled precision twisting his hips at the right angle to tease and delight Logan while Scott’s own arousal strained against Logan’s abdomen reminding Logan of just how much Scott was enjoying their coupling. With a shift of his hips and an arch of his back, Scott stole rationality from Logan’s thoughts instead leaving him to desire and urgency with Scott panting and bouncing caught up in his own building pleasure building and expanding until Logan reached out to pump his fingers over Scott’s straining sex.

“Logan,” Scott shuddered squeezing over Logan’s body caught up in a series of tremors and whimpers when Logan squeezed at Scott’s bottom again. Pushing his hips up, he ground himself into Scott watching his lover come completely undone with the movement until Logan found himself rushing over the edge spilling himself inside of Scott’s slender form. With Scott’s arms suddenly around his shoulders, Logan lost himself completely overtaken by the experience they’d shared with one another.

“Scott,” Logan breathed wrapping Scott up in his arms longer after the shudders passed leaving them to the slick skinned aftermath of desire wrapped up on the center of the twin bed with one another. With Scott’s arms around Logan’s shoulders and his head buried in Logan’s neck, Logan found himself gently caressing the dip in Scott’s spine savoring the warmth of them in one another’s arms.

“Tell me this isn’t over when we go back home,” Scott half pleaded in a raw, desperate whisper, “Tell me this isn’t the end.”

“Far from it,” Logan promised hugging Scott in tighter against his chest. Still inside of Scott and wanting to savor the moment forever, Logan couldn’t help, but reach out to touch the side of Scott’s face coaxing Scott to look at him again, “I’m not walking away from this anytime soon.”

“Logan,” Scott’s kiss-swelled lips parted as tension creased over his brow in an otherwise blissful moment, “when we get back…”

“I’ll put the ring back on,” Logan promised stroking Scott’s crimson colored cheekbone, “If it means that much to you, then…”

“I know you can’t remember our marriage or us, but…” Scott bit down on his lower lip nervously.

“It’s not about remembering,” Logan explained pushing his fingers into Scott’s damp, dark hair, “It’s about being the man that you deserve—the husband that you need…”

“You’ve always been all that I’ve needed,” Scott promised him with a slow, tender brush of his fingers against the side of Logan’s face, “You’re all I’ve ever wanted even if you can’t remember that. Even if it takes time for you to come back to us again, I’m not going to stop fighting for this—for us.”

“Scott,” Logan choked up on his words, “I never wanted to walk away from us. I still don’t. It wasn’t about my giving up on our marriage. It’s just when I woke up into this new world…I just…I just needed to figure it all out and by figuring it out…”

“You needed space and distance from me. I get that.”

“No,” Logan clarified squeezing his arms around Scott again, “It’s not about that. It was never about that. When I found my way back to you—back to all of this I was in a dark place. I was from a world where things were different…where I…”

“What?”

“I lost you Scott,” Logan explained choked up on his emotions, “I know what it’s like to love you completely and lose everything about us. I know what it’s like to watch you disappear from my life and if that ever happened again…”

“As long as you don’t push me away, I promise you that I’ll always be here,” Scott assured him with a tender kiss, “Just please let me in Logan. Don’t make me leave this place without knowing that we’re together and that we can fix this.”

“There’s nothing to fix with us,” Logan replied reaching out across the bed to pull Scott’s ring off of the top of the nightstand. He held it up in the air reaching for Scott’s finger and carefully sliding the ring back into place, “This has been about me—about my remembering what it was that I’ve always wanted and needed in my life and it’s you. It’s always been you Slim and even if I wasn’t who I am now when we found our way to one another, I want nothing more than to be the man that you need—the man that you love who is worthy of your love and the ring that you gave me to on our wedding day.”

“You’ve always been worthy of it Logan,” Scott promised him with a sad smile, “You’ve always been everything to me. I only wish you could see that it doesn’t matter what happened between then and now. No matter what demons you are facing from your past, I promise you that I’m never going to walk away from you. I love you and even if we have to take time to work through this, then I promise you that I will do whatever it takes. I don’t want to lose you or us.”

“You won’t,” Logan replied realizing that in his distance from Scott he’d only managed to hurt the both of them. In his confusion about arriving in a new future with a new husband and a life of happiness that had evaded him in his previous lifetime, Logan had involuntarily pushed that happiness away hurting Scott with his distance. Now as he held Scott in his arms, taking the time to walk away from everything else that was happening, he realized that his life was more than he’d ever imagined possible. It was more than he’d deserved, yet with Scott in his arms begging for their marriage to survive, Logan realized that he’d done the worst thing imaginable in keeping Scott at arm’s length, “You’ve always been everything I’ve ever wanted Slim and now that we have each other, I promise you that I’ll stop trying to hold onto a life that wasn’t meant for me. I’ll stop struggling with what is gone because this—this is all that matters. You’re all that matter to me. I love you.”

“I love you,” Scott replied dipping down to kiss him again, “I always have and I always will Logan. Nothing will ever change that.”

“I wouldn’t want it to,” Logan promised squeezing his arms around Scott tighter than before, “I don’t want to waste another moment between us. I love you and I want to share the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you Scott.”

“Yeah, well, lucky for you,” Scott shifted on Logan’s lap working to sever the connection between them, “you already have.”

“Scott?” Logan questioned watching Scott move across the bed, staggering to reach over the edge and pull his slacks up from the ground. He fumbled with the pockets for a few seconds before pulling out a tiny black pouch. Shuffling to move in over Logan’s thighs again, Scott opened up the drawstring on the pouch to reveal the golden wedding band from within.

“I never gave up on the hopes that you’d want this back again,” Scott explained depositing the ring into his palm, “Even when you were lost I was always certain you’d come back—that you would want to have this again.”

“Slim I…” Logan watched as Scott held the ring out towards Logan.

“It’s yours if you want it,” Scott spoke up with a little less certainty in his voice as Logan offered his hand up to Scott.

“It never should’ve been off of this finger,” Logan decided when Scott slipped the ring back into place on Logan’s finger. For a moment Scott held Logan’s hand raising it to his lips and placing a kiss over it before Logan reached for Scott’s hand as well. Taking a moment to admire their matching wedding bands, Logan interlaced Scott’s fingers with his own before reaching out to guide Scott to lay over him on the center of the bed. Smiling as Scott centered in over him, Logan stroked the side of Scott’s face. With Scott’s leg draped over Logan’s hip and his arms around Logan’s shoulders, Logan couldn’t help, but smile at his lover, “It’s always and forever Slim. I know that now and I promise you that this ring will never leave my finger ever again. You have my word on that.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Scott let out a relieved breath when the tension he’d carried with him melted away to reveal the warmth that surrounded Logan’s thoughts of Scott. Yes, the memories weren’t what they should be given that Logan had leapt into this lifetime, but as he held Scott in his arms thinking about the future ahead of him, he found himself realizing that there was no place he’d rather be.   


End file.
